New Memories
by shikarox
Summary: Mr and Mrs. Nara are killed on a dangerous mission. How will Shikamaru, their only child, deal with their deaths? Shikamaru finds himself turning to Ino for help. ShikaXIno
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I made, my first one. Please read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru's head fell, he stared down at the ground, his eyes dull.

_'It's not fair!' _he thought.

The rain was hard as it fell on his body, pushing him down. Despite the rain, he refused to move, his legs and arms were stiff.

A croak escaped his tightly shut lips and tears bunched up in the corners of his eyes.

Shikamaru was shaking, everything had gone wrong, it was all over.

"Shika?" He could hear her voice. "Shika, what's wrong?"

His head lifted, a tear falling down and dripping off his nose.

He could only choke out one thing,

"Ino?"

It all started that morning, 6:00am, on a Saturday…

The buzzing repeated, over and over again. Shikamaru peeked over his covers at his loud alarm clock, 6:00am, not the time to get up.

The lazy brunette noisily slammed the device, his anger rising. When it finally flicked off, he smiled and rolled over.

It took her five minutes, he was almost asleep, when his mother came into the room.

"Shikamaru Nara! Get your butt out of bed!" She screamed, her voice ringing in his ears.

_'troublesome woman.' _He thought, but did what he was told.

He could hear her going down the stairs and he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair into a ponytail.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru heard his dad. "Hurry up, Inoichi won't wait any longer than an hour."

The boy rolled his eyes, Inoichi…

That was Ino's father, he hated boys, especially ones that were near Ino.

Shikamaru wasn't interested in Ino, she was noisy and troublesome, just like his mother.

_'Woman are all the same.' _He thought again.

To the point, Shikamaru had to stay at Ino's for a day or longer because…

His parents were going on a mission to the mist village together

He didn't know how long it would take

Chouji was out vacationing with his parents

Ino was the last person he wanted to spend his weekend with, but he had no choice. Unless he wanted to stay with Asuma, which he didn't, he'd be on the streets.

His parents wouldn't have that.

"Good morning, Shikamaru." Mrs. Nara greeted her son, as if the scene upstairs had never happened.

Nodding his head, the boy sat down at his usual seat at the table. He leaned back in the wood chair, putting up his feet and his hands behind his head.

His mother hated when he did that. Almost immediately, his mom pushed down on his chair, making all four legs slam against the ground.

"Don't do that Shikamaru," She warned, placing a bowl of Corn pops in front of the boy.

Giving her a weird look, since he liked Corn Pops, she never gave him what he wanted.

Shrugging it off, Shikamaru took a spoonful of cereal and ate it, watching his father, who was reading the paper.

He thought up the day ahead, which brought him to one conclusion, his parents were leaving him with the devil himself.

Shikamaru looked at his dad, yawned, then took another bite of cereal.

"Shikamaru," His father answered suddenly, putting down the paper he held. "I know you don't like Inoichi, but you have to get used to him."

Not surprising, his dad knew everything, and his mom…nothing.

"I just get why Tsunade is sending you on a mission at this time." He answered.

"I know, but there has been some unexpected killing in the mist, so we should check it out."

With that, Shikamaru went silent.

After a couple of seconds or so, Shikaku smiled at his son, "We'll be fine." He assured.

The lazy boy shrugged, "I know, I wasn't worried or anything."

Shikaku laughed at Shikamaru's behavior and turned to his wife. "Come on honey, time to go."

Shikamaru smiled slightly at his father, watching them pack up the rest of their weapons.

Why his mother was going he did not know, but she and his father were a perfect team.

"Goodbye shikamaru." Mrs. Nara said to her son, hugging him tightly.

After the life threatening grip was released from him, he looked at his father.

Shikaku laid a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "Bye son, and don't worry, we'll be back in no time."

The Nara boy felt something in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong. _This _was wrong?

Ignoring himself, he gave a crooked smile and answered, "I know."

An hour after they had left, Shikamaru locked the front door and carried his gym bag, heading to Ino's.

When he arrived there he was greeted pleasantly by Ino's mother, but her father gave him a weird look and showed him to his room.

Shikamaru threw his bag on the large futon, flopping down beside it. He sighed through his nose, staring up at the ceiling.

In no time he heard a giggle from the door.

"Comfy?" The blonde asked him, blue eyes pleasant, for once.

"Ino," He began, "I know you just found out about me staying, but-"

He was cut off by her cheerful reply, "It's alright, my father explained it to me, even if he doesn't agree with it himself."

Shikamaru just nodded, was it just him, or was she being _nice_?

"Dinner's at four," And with that, the girl left him alone.

Dinner was normal, silence mostly, and when Shikamaru was getting ready for bed Ino was no where to be seen.

That morning, Shikamaru and Ino walked from her house to train with Chouji and Asuma.

"Are you worried?" Ino asked out of nowhere.

Shikamaru looked over at her face, she was watching her feet.

"Hm?" He asked, mumbling.

"Are you worried about, well, your parents?"

Shikamaru had no idea where this came from, but he answered anyways, "No."

She seemed to get louder than, "But, why not?"

"I trust them," She looked at him now, and he gave her a crooked smile, "They'll be fine, they always promise to come back, and they always do."

The conversation ended then and the rest of the day, that night they never talked at all.

That morning, Shikamaru was sent to the hokage's office. He had no idea what was wrong, but he tried to stay calm.

"Sit down," Tsunade whispered when he walked in.

He did what he was told, staring at her in confusion.

"We were worried about the mission we sent your parents on, so I sent more ninja. But when they got there they found…."

Shikamaru's stomach had the same feeling in it, he was going to puke.

He didn't know what was next, but he needed to.

"….Your parents are….."

Tears formed in the corners of the Nara's eyes.

"…….dead."

His heart sank, that word was horrible.

_'Mom, Dad? Dead?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the first chapter, please review and read on.


	2. Awkward

Second chapter, enjoy. Also, thanx for so many people reading it. REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru slammed his fists against the table in front of him. Standing up, he could hear his chair scraping across the ground.

"It's not true!" He blurted out, "It can't be!"

Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, but the brunette ran out the door before she had the chance.

He could feel his ankles burning, but that didn't stop him. He had never run like this before, it's like his laziness was slipping away.

The clouds grew dark as he ran past all the familiar shops in town. Where was he going?

Shikamaru finally stopped running, gasping at the huge gate in front of him.

What was he thinking? This village was his life, he wouldn't leave it.

No, his parents were his life, but they were gone.

He glared at the black puffs in the sky.

Those damn clouds, betray him at a time like this.

The first raindrop felt like it hurt, he was so upset that one drop took the air out of him.

Then it poured, perfect!

Shikamaru's head fell, he stared down at the ground, his eyes dull.

_'It's not fair!' _he thought.

The rain was hard as it fell on his body, pushing him down. Despite the rain, he refused to move, his legs and arms were stiff.

A croak escaped his tightly shut lips and tears bunched up in the corners of his eyes.

Shikamaru was shaking, everything had gone wrong, it was all over.

"Shika?" He could hear her voice. "Shika, what's wrong?"

His head lifted, a tear falling down and dripping off his nose.

He could only choke out one thing,

"Ino?"

Suddenly, his energy dropped and he fell to the wet gravel below. The rain soaked into his clothes as blood shot eyes met blue.

The blonde ran over to her friend/team-mate and tried to help him up.

He pushed her away and when she tried again he fought back.

Finally grasping his arm she asked, "Why are you crying?"

For some reason, he felt angry, so he threw her aside and stood up.

He didn't know what was wrong, this wasn't him. He'd never do these things.

Still, he tried to run, but his legs were too tired. Ino caught Shikamaru as he dropped.

"Shika, please, you're heavy."

Shikamaru let himself fall on his bottom, eyes wide.

"They're gone." He whispered to himself.

She was confused, but crouched over beside him.

"Who?"

More tears ran down his face, so she knew he needed help.

She fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The Nara boy, now one of they only Nara's, wrapped his shaky arms around the blonde.

"They're gone, they're gone, Ino." He choked on his own voice.

Ino's grip tightened around him, "Who? Who's gone?"

"My parents…" Shikamaru put his forehead on her shoulder and tears came down his face.

_'Why does it seem like it's all over?' _he thought.

As they entered the house, Shikamaru sneezed. Ino slowly lay him on an armchair, her dad's, and looking him in the eyes.

"We'll talk about it after dinner, now let's get something in your belly." Ino couldn't smile, but she tried to sound cheerful.

Were his parents really dead?

She walked into the kitchen and put a pot on the stove. Shikamaru was sick, of course, so she would make him some soup.

But not just any soup, she'd make him the best soup ever! Not like it would make a difference, he was depressed about something, but Ino couldn't find the strength to ask him.

_'He was crying…' _Her head fell as the picture went through her head. _'It must be bad if he was crying.'_

When the soup was done it actually smelled good. Shikamaru smelled it at first, then pushed it away.

"Shikamaru, you need to eat," Ino stated, annoyed that she went to all that trouble.

She pushed the bowl in front of his face once more, but he put his hand up and slapped it away.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed at him as the hot liquid poured onto her lap. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

They Nara boy set his gaze on the floor, was he sorry or scared?

"YOU IDIOT!" Ino's anger continued to rise and her hand shot across Shikamaru's face.

She could hear the large 'SMACK!' and Shikamaru's face turned away from hers.

"Shika!" She yelled, now concerned about her friend. "I'm so sorry Shika!"

Shikamaru was shaking and he finally looked at her with teary eyes.

"Shika, I-" She was cut off as Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her in a warm hug.

Ino blushed slightly, why had she never been this close to him before?

"I'm sorry I hurt you Ino, I just can't think straight right now…" Her brunette friend said into her ear as tears came down his cheeks.

"It's ok…" Ino couldn't find anything to say. _'I always thought Shikamaru was a lazy bum, I never knew he had this side…'_

"My parents, Ino…" Shikamaru was whispering now, which made Ino blush harder. "They're gone, they died. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk…but I need you Ino."

The blonde was beat red at this point and she hugged him tightened. "It's alright Shika, I'm here for you."

_'I don't get why I'm so embarrassed, do I like this side of Shikamaru?'_

"I promise I won't leave you…" Ino was going way too far, but she was helping, right?

She could hear his sobbing, so she pulled him away so he was facing her.

"Stop it, stop crying," Ino wiped one of his tears and he blushed slightly. "I'm still here, and in a week so will Chouji…"

Shikamaru nodded and wiped his face, "You must think I'm a baby, crying like a three-year-old, It's just not right…"

"No," Ino stated, "You have the right reasons."

Her hand slipped into his, both were surprised at this action.

Ino blushed slightly, so Shikamaru did also.

_'Is he blushing because he's nervous or…?'_

"Ummmm…..Ino I-" Shikamaru was cut off ask Ino's hand left his.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested or anything…" Ino began, "I mean….what about Sasuke?"

Shikamaru looked away, wow, this was _awkward_.

_'Damn __Sasuke__…..taking Ino away……'_

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her down on top of him. Even more awkward.

Ino blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but Shikamaru beat her to it.

"Forget about Uchiha…" He said, sounding surprisingly flirty.

Slowly he pushed his lips onto hers, a kiss?

_'What are you doing Shikamaru? A kiss is way too far!'_

But Ino pushed down on his lips and put her hand on his chest. Shikamaru put his hands on her hips and pulled her farther down on him.

She gripped his shirt as they kept kissing, was this really happening?

Shikamaru never thought he would be in this situation, but he was, for sure. Ino suddenly put her hands in Shikamaru's shirt, rubbing around his belly button.

He shivered at their coolness, this couldn't be happening, no way.

He flipped over on top of her and rubbed her belly button. Awkward, but nice.

A bang was heard at the door and footsteps followed. Shikamaru froze in the spot, awkward.

"Ino!" Inoichi yelled out, throwing Shikamaru off the couch. "How dare you touch my Ino!"

Shikamaru hit the wall, ouchy. He grumbled and Inoichi was above him.

Mr. Yamanaka pointed a finger at the boy, "….YOU!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALL DONE!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
